


Super Psycho Love -（nc-17）

by NeLoKoKi



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeLoKoKi/pseuds/NeLoKoKi
Summary: 《Super Psycho Love》在这极度病态的爱里疯狂#锤基#NC-17/PWP#灵感来源：B站av17060476，太太做的视频好好吃，大家快去支持77太太。已获得太太授权。#Warning：黑化锤/监视/控制/药物/纵欲#完结，已修改错字，更新一篇小番外。





	Super Psycho Love -（nc-17）

**Super Psycho Love**

——在这极度病态的爱里疯狂

 

* * *

 

**#锤基**

**#NC-17/PWP**

#灵感来源：B站av17060476，太太做的视频好好吃，大家快去支持77太太

_#Warning：黑化锤/监视/控制/药物/纵欲_

#完结，已修改错字，更新一篇小番外。

 

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1

 

咔嚓——

西装革履的人似乎注意到什么，回头张望并没有异常。

 

是怎么注意到对方的呢，Thor也不好说，可能就是一次偶然回头的惊鸿一瞥，对方穿戴整齐得西装刚从车中下来，简单地递给大堂服务人员行李，径直走进服务台办理酒店入住手续，眼神就没有从对方身上离开过。

 

面前的屏幕正映着对方的身影，传来对方鞋跟踢踏在地板上的声音。

第几次做这种事情呢？——没有答案的。

 

坐在花了价钱重新调换的房间里，专心的听着看着，监听传来哗哗啦啦的水声，对方正在洗浴，现在一定一丝不挂，褪去西装包裹的样子，Thor烦躁地点上了烟，一瞬间室内烟雾缭绕。着了魔怔了神，一根又一根地点着烟试图以消除烦躁感，听着对方室内的动静，现在水声停了，嗡嗡地震动声音作响，清理胡茬吗。一小会浴室的门打开，对方从浴室走出，身披浴袍出现在监控画面的一角，四处打量房间，走到床附近从行李箱拿出一套西装放在床上，随后突地盯着一处，该死地，被发现了吗？

几秒后，对方转移视线，而后转身拿上房间内的杂志打开阳台门，阳台却在死角，只见门口似乎放着浴袍。

 

拿上便携望远镜，Thor着急地按着电梯来到顶楼，花了大概十五分钟在顶楼终于找到能够看到对方的位置。

对方显然对杂志的内容兴致缺缺，在阳台的躺椅上闭眼休息，至于杂志被随意丢在一旁，擦头发的毛巾自然是放在身上的“那一处”了，身材修长最多比自己矮个几公分，骨骼纤细但锻炼得当，肌肉线条很优美，正如第一次见他一样。

一小时后对方离开了阳台转身回到房内，失望的放下望远镜回到屋中。

 

时间过得很快，自己却无法与对方有所交集，烟已经抽完了，烦死了。

 

监听中传来通话声音，不由得旋大音量——

“Loki，合同已经谈好对方也已确认，今晚就放松一下吧。”

原来是叫Loki——放松，很不错，对方死板的日程根本不需要特地去记忆，工作出差谈合同，千篇一律。

“ok，I know.”

通话掐然而止，随即响起拨号声音，“您好，请问有什么能帮到您？”

“你好，附近有酒吧吗？”

“最近的酒吧位于酒店二楼。”

“好的，我知道了，Thank u。”

 

——机会来了。

 

9pm，酒吧内坐着一位金发蓝眼的人，190cm高挺的个子健美的身材，朝他搭讪的人很多，毕竟僧多肉少，不过显然都提不起他的兴趣，搭讪的越来越多都不对他的胃口显然让他很不耐烦，眉间皱在一起喝着闷酒，调酒的几位甚至开始打起赌来。

 

酒吧的门被推开——白色衬衫黑色领带搭配黑色西装外套与裤子，进来一位碧眼的人。

 

来了，是他，几乎快要抑制不住内心的狂喜，杯子的掩护下咽下这口威士忌，朝吧台走去，对调酒师说道，“再来两杯。”

尽力走的没有那么快，来到他的面前，“一个人？”

 

Loki抬眼看了一下来搭讪的人，白色的T-shirt搭配牛仔裤，身材很不错，金发蓝眸正对自己笑眯眯的，手中拿着两杯酒。

 

“是啊。”Loki应道。

Thor坐到旁边，递给Loki一杯酒。

“现在不是了。”

Loki轻笑，前来搭讪的人还不错，他们有一句没一句的聊着，Thor的眼神他不是没看见，没有拒绝也就是默许，他也很久没有放松一下了。

Thor提议这边离他租的房子很近，不如去他那吧，无妨。

 

还算收拾的干净，三室一厅的设计，租的房子还不赖。

“你想玩点有意思的吗？”一点点助兴的小药丸，Loki举起手中的小瓶子。

“奉陪。”

Thor又倒了点酒递给对方，酒入喉，不一会天旋地转，Loki晕乎乎的，Thor扶着对方倒在床上——一间特别的卧室。

Loki穿着西装倒在床上，意识烟消云外，Thor靠近Loki，盯着Loki——终于，你来到了我的面前。

慢条斯理的解着对方的文明遮掩，也是一种享受，戴上精心挑选过的皮质金属手铐紧紧的捁住Loki的双手，Thor吻上了对方的唇，唇瓣相碰，Loki呼出的热气Thor全数接纳，一手抚上对方胸前的红粒不停的搓弄，Loki渗出的呻吟声就像催化剂，一点一滴摧毁着Thor的神经，满意的感受对方的红粒在手指的作用下挺立，Loki意识稍稍回炉，发现自己双手被拷，疑惑道。

“这是做什么？”

“一点儿情趣。”Thor贴在Loki耳边说道，便轻轻的咬上对方的耳廓，用自己的舌温暖着Loki的耳廓。

耳廓黏腻的水声淹没意识，Thor满意的看着他，卧室很暗，可床边桌子上的银制品淡淡的光，Thor拿起了其中一个，带有小齿轮的小棍子，将齿轮抵在Loki胸膛上，慢条斯理的推着齿轮转动。

就像蚂蚁在顺着齿轮不停啃咬着Loki的肌肤，不自觉的抬起了腰，不自觉的想要渴求面前的人，Loki睁开眼，湿润的眼眸盯着对方，无声的请求。

Thor欣然接受，另一手蜿蜒而下来到股间揉搓，满意的感受肉感的回馈，药效他控制的很好，身下的人介于意识飘渺但身体清醒的比例之间。Thor指尖没有任何的润滑，硬生生的进入对方后穴之中，Loki吃痛的绷直了身体，腿间的分身却渗出了液体，啊哈诱人的躯体，敏感美艳。

生涩的甬道抗拒着入侵者，Thor一手不停的挑逗Loki的分身，前后差异太大，不知道是挺起腰追逐前方，还是弓起背回避后方，下意识追逐前方，后方却更加深入，然而无论怎么样的推拉总有一个中和点，突地Loki不再挣扎，甬道张开怀抱迎接来自陌生的攻击，痛，但除了痛还有一丝丝的麻意燃烧殆尽的理智。

刚刚仅仅进入了两根手指的甬道，热又紧致，Thor已经无法继续等待，下体的火热需要Loki浇灭，他把Loki翻了个身，掰开白净圆润的双臀急不可耐的挤进Loki的后穴中。

“嘶啊——”Loki受不了地出声，双手被拷无法抗拒只好支起身子试图往前逃离，身后的Thor绝对不允许，抓住Loki的腰把原先只是在入口的火热一下全部挺入，被迫撑开的甬道紧紧的抓住入侵者，两者同时发声，前者不知是痛还是爽的，后者单纯只是满足的喟叹。

本能优先，没有适应的时间，Thor动了起来，然而甬道太过紧致，轻轻牵扯仿佛要夹断自己，只好身体前倾伸手够到床头柜的杯子，将杯中的冰块含入口中，俯下身沿着对方脊椎线用冰块描绘着神经的线条，这让Loki很受用，被刺激到的神经舒缓着全身，甬道从刚开始的钳住入侵者改为逐渐的收缩，鼻间的呼吸开始紊乱，Thor随意在Loki腰上将冰块吐掉，满意的在对方后颈处用唇吮出一个紫色的痕迹，握住腰杆开始最原始的运动。

诡异的冰块留在Loki腰间与双股前的小凹陷处，随着身后的人的动作微微前后移动着，冰块随着体温逐渐融化，Loki随着Thor融化在他身下，双手抓紧床单，不停的喘息着出声，分身没有被照顾颤巍巍的矗立着，身后的人恶趣味的对它不管不问，稍稍委屈地渗出眼泪，声音逐渐带上了哭腔混杂了Thor低沉的喘息，速度越来越快，感官失控着，堆积的快感悉数暴发，Loki感觉到体内被Thor的液体拍打着，分身在没有碰触的前提下自顾自的喷着白汁，Loki脱力的放弃支撑腰的双腿，把身体整个交给床上，冰块融化的水顺着股缝与Thor身体进行接触，Thor抱着Loki一起喘息着。

 

Loki闭着眼像是睡着了一样，Thor把头埋在对方颈部不停的亲吻着。

 

意识逐渐回笼，药效逐渐褪去，“Hey，把这个解了，”Loki对着抱着他的Thor不满道，Thor下巴抵在肩上笑了出声，把腰提起又深入，甬道已经彻底打开，第一步已经完成，“No way.”，又开始一轮新的攻击，刚尝过快乐滋味的身躯又一次沉沦在Thor的攻击之下，Loki的手铐就这样一直没被解开过。

 

时间仿佛停滞不前，Loki无意识模糊了时间的概念，尽管几次想要起身挣扎，身体也没了第一次“酒精作用”下的无力感却无法摆脱Thor不停地对他身体上的鞭策，几次挣扎从溺水的快感离开，又跌回那人的双臂。

 

痛，麻，极致的快感反反复复，Loki终于昏睡过去，Thor很满意，他不需要说除了那一句“No way.”以外的任何话语，只要身下的人彻底沉沦足够。Loki身上布满汗水，在昏暗的光下折射出灵异的美感，Thor轻轻为他盖上被子，取下对方双手的手铐，手腕处有些紫红，没关系，Thor喜欢。在Loki一角束上脚链，Thor起身收拾，接下来有的忙了，带上卧室的门，最后再从锁孔中窥视安静躺着床上的Loki，Thor把门锁上——出门添置一些吃的吧，接下来要有好长一段时间不会出门了。

 

我不会让你轻易的逃脱，掌握了我思想的后果，使我在这极度病态的爱里疯狂。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

长而微翘的睫毛眨巴眨巴的拍在下眼皮上，逐渐睁开眼的Loki觉得自己似乎正处于一个意识的混沌期，周遭的环境逐渐清晰，昨晚的记忆走马灯的浮现在脑海中，唉，没想到自己在一个认识不过4小时的人身下连反抗的动作都做不出，不，是因为被这个金色大个头铐上的手铐无法反抗，洛基心中悄悄补充道。

Loki微微支起身子，对刚才的回忆轻笑出声，反正只是一时的情欢享乐，今天太阳升起后大家“各不相干”。

 

环顾四周，整个卧室昏暗的不行，窗帘的遮光性似乎十分优秀，仅有床头柜附近的一盏灯静静的亮着，他似乎不在？动了动酸软的腰，双脚终于又接触到的地板。

——咔啦

或许是材质很优秀以至于Loki从刚才都没注意到自己右脚上竟然铐着一个脚链，什么鬼？脚铐上的设计很精巧，有一个锁在旁边，除此之外，延伸了一条长长的链子在床的附近——不对劲。

扶着酸软的腰走进门，果然，打不开，走动时牵扯的后穴不自主的流出一些液体，不用说，Loki也知道是该死的Thor弄的。

 

OK，很好，这30分钟足够让Loki掌握了非常多的东西。

首先，自己被锁在这里，床头柜上有个托盘，双手留着红痕，脚上有脚铐，衣服不在卧室，包括自己的随身物品，其次，卧室内旁边有一个浴室，脚链的长度正好能够到达，当然，Loki可以很轻松的到达窗边，打开窗，30层的风景真是别有一番风味，卧室装修的很不错，除了床头柜附近放了一个诡异的银色长方形箱子以外，似乎是没有什么异常？哦你以为是钞票之类的，那就大错特错了，不然为什么洛基打开之后就立马把它关上了呢？

 

在接下来的30分钟里，Loki用尽了一切办法尝试撞开卧室的门，然而外头似乎有抵御一般，卧室的门纹丝不动。至于脚链在银箱子里尝试找出锋利又或是尖锐的钝物时，翻出来都是一些“稀奇古怪”的东西，都是软的球形的皮质的，一个尖锐品都没有，Loki只好作罢，采用最原始的方法，搬起凳子砸脚链，然而凳子是木制的，砸在金属制的脚链上反而是凳脚有些磨损，浪费体力。

 

作罢，Loki只好吃完托盘里的食物，怨愤的坐在床上。

卧室外终于传来嘀嗒解锁的声音，只不过不是卧室的门，估计是玄关那边，长期在安静地室内Loki变得对声音意外的敏感。

脚步声，塑料袋的稀稀拉拉声音，Loki焦急的等着。

 

Thor回来了，双手大大小小的袋子提着放到厨房，大概的分类放入冰箱后，走入另一个房间拿起了一个钥匙和一个小袋子，来到Loki卧室门前，将抵在门锁上的椅子移开后，Thor打开了卧室的门。

 

Loki的眉毛皱在一起，警惕的盯着自己。

Thor一点儿也不意外，首先地打破僵局道，“看来你吃了东西了，感觉怎么样？”

“解开。”Loki不回答，指着自己脚上的脚铐说道。

Thor笑了笑，“我以为你已经知道怎么回事了呢？”，Loki明显地身子僵硬了起来不过还是努力挺直身子直视自己，怒气的样子也很好。

“你想要怎么样？”

“维持现状。”

“要多少才放我走？”

“你的东西在我这，但我不想要。”

“你？！”

“我？”

“放我走。”

“你的嘴巴一张一合的，更适合用其他东西堵上。”Thor毫不忌讳的调戏道，对方神色明显改变，准备揍Thor一拳，不过仍然全裸的Loki殊不知这个动作就像扑入怀抱一样，Thor躲也不躲用手接下了Loki的一拳，转而立马把对方拉入怀中，Loki浑身僵硬，昨晚在自己身下乖巧的猫咪荡然无存。

 

两个高大的男人就这样纠缠在一起，总要有一点反抗才有意思的。

 

不过金发男子的身材不是平白无故存在的，虽说他也尝到不小苦头，淤青对于他来说也是一种调情手段了，反手制住了Loki，舔上对方的后颈，一路向上来到Loki的耳朵。

“如果，一个小时你不求我干你的话，我就放你走。”

Loki闻言双手停止了动作，“你最好别反悔。”

 

Thor笑了起来，时钟设定开始，把对方推倒在床上，双唇交融发出啧啧的水声，Loki睁着眼睛看着他，不给回应。床头附近还留着昨晚的手铐，金色头发的男人重新给黑发男人铐上，当然，费了一番功夫，看他这副倔强的模样，金发男人将手指伸到黑发男人面前，“舔，不然吃苦的是你自己。”

然而黑发男人倔强的别过头，金发男人抓住黑发男人下颚使他被迫张开嘴，胡乱把手伸进对方口中用手指戏谑的夹住舌头，当黑发男人想咬，金发男人在他下颚上的力就更大一点。把手抽出，转而进攻昨晚绽放有色的小穴。

“呜嗯——”

甬道里残留着昨晚的痕迹，对方明显压抑的声音，Thor曲起手指在Loki体内不停的探索，轻而易举的找到最为熟悉的一处，对方分身颤巍巍的立起，Thor不停不间断的攻击那一处，分身在毫无抚慰的情况下逐渐颤抖，Thor伸手掐住根部，对方睁眼盯着Thor倔强的抿着嘴不发一言，随后却在体内的攻势下眯起了眼，嘴间溢出藏不住的喘息。

Loki的身子止不住的抖动，前端无法释放，后方的快感却连绵不绝，他登顶了几次身子逐渐开始痉挛，然而在身上的人却不知道停下一样，即使在自己痉挛下已经敏感的不行的身子仍然不放过他。

一会，体内的手指抽离，Thor转身去了箱子拿起了一个皮质物品，Loki模糊中所看到的。

前端被皮质物品从根部包裹住，时间过了40分钟，后穴突然没有手指的照顾，抽嗒嗒的一张一合，Thor看在眼里，转而照顾起了被皮质品紧紧包裹住的前端，然而即使舒服根本无法释放，前端只能渗着几滴液体，对方的身子一会往前伸一会又像紧紧绷住的弓，密密麻麻的小虫逐渐爬向Loki的脑子，Thor的手伸手遮住Loki的视线，撇眼看时钟的行为可不好，用下身磨蹭对方的双股，Thor还穿着衣服。

对方的双股明显感受到了来自金发男人身下的诱惑，不自觉的往后蹭去借以消除异样的痒感，被遮住双眼的Loki得以专心的感受酥麻挠人的感觉，浑身都在叫嚣，脑中的奴隶率先抓起先机，呢喃出声，“求……求你。”

“什么？”

金发男人恶狠狠的用力顶了一下黑发男子身下。

“啊啊啊——求求你进来！”

Thor立刻扯开束缚，扶着自己忍耐已久的巨物挺入可口的小穴中，甬道急不可耐的紧紧抓住入侵者，Loki甚至挺起了腰方便更深的进入，终于讨人厌的小虫离开了，剩下的全是畅快淋漓的直接感受。

 

嘀嘀嘀——时钟响起。

 

甚至，在金发男人把黑发男人翻身正对自己时，黑发男人的双腿紧紧地圈住对方的腰。

 

“Loki，这个赌约长期有效。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

“Hey，你的求饶时间越来越短了。”

“Shut up——哈嗯——”

 

Loki以前不是没有与人交往，不是没有纵情享受，只是这一次，在被这个家伙禁锢在家中的期间，在被Thor“拎回来”后，身体仿佛变成了一个“流离失所”的驱壳，Loki生平第一次知道一件事，再坚韧的理智有时候是无法凌驾于身体所向的。

好在身上的“变态”不是杀人犯、虐待狂，只是，对自己似乎有着异样的执着，Thor对自己的真实目的不得而知，不过很显而易见的，暂时自己的性命是不会受到威胁——只要不反抗的话。

 

又一次身体的游戏结束后，双方躺在床上，彼此的胸膛随着呼吸的节奏上下起伏，自从上次“打赌”已经过去了15天，期间，Thor每天会准时为Loki递上食物，会“请”Loki去浴室沐浴，Loki卧室的门只要Thor人在家便不会关上，只不过脚上的脚链对方仍然没有解开的意思，Thor“似乎”不怎么喜欢“暴力”的手段，不过必要的时候他还是会让Loki稍微怀念一下14天前那一晚的事情的——

“解开，”Loki动了动被拴住脚链的脚。

“看来我对你还是太客气了。”

Thor的眼神在一瞬间转换，面前的Loki重新转换成了囚徒，掌握Loki身子砝码的Thor随意撩拨起一轮新的欲望，彼此身体交融在一起，就当Loki快要攀顶之时，Thor双手完完全全掐住Loki脖子，然而交融仍在继续，Loki的呼吸不到，大脑逐渐缺氧，宛如脱水的鱼一般拼命挣扎，当Thor埋入体内释放时，Loki双眼开始失焦意识涣散，原本抵抗个不停的双手垂落一旁，极度缺氧的绝望铺天盖地的袭来，还好，Thor松开了双手——空气重新灌入身体，黑发男子流着泪拼命咳嗽张开口贪婪地汲取空气。

 

“粗暴”地对待黑发男人后，金发男人就会在一段时间内变成憨态可掬的大型金毛犬对黑发男人呵护有加，满眼的心疼。

 

Loki在你来我往的拉扯中还是摸到了一些规律的，只不过自己的工作实在耽搁了很久，他知道Thor使用他的手机给自己的助理报备自己需要休假，并且已经启程，助理发来的工作相关文件他会逐一检查。现在的他已经逐渐习惯Thor臂弯的温度，每晚他都在他的臂弯中先睡去。这晚，Loki在Thor臂弯中轻轻地蹭着对方，一手在对方的腹上打着圈儿，“或许，你可以让我来处理我的工作。”

意外的是，Thor轻而易举的同意了。只不过只要有工作，两人会一同查看文件，Thor把Loki圈在怀中，给助理回信，甚至享受午后的休闲时间，撇开那个脚链Loki差点就要认为他们是一对了。

 

金发男人在圈住黑发男人时会时不时吻上对方的发梢，蜻蜓点水，又或者是在身后将自己的心脏紧贴对方的脊背，只不过黑发男人在如此亲昵的动作下总会闪躲。黑发男人不会直视金发男人的眼睛超过10秒，通常，在黑发男人处理完工作时，金发男人会侧头亲吻对方脸颊，并且扳过对方脸颊唇舌交流一番。这一次，黑发男人迟疑了一下，正好一通助理的电话来了。

 

Thor递给Loki手机示意无妨，接吧，甚至亲切的按下接听键，好吧，明白了，在你的怀里接就可以了。

通话开头助理简单寒暄了几句Loki的假期是否过得愉快，接下来给Loki报备了几个比较急切的事项，虽然不需要Loki亲自出面，但细节方面还是需要再度确认的，一直乖巧得呆在身后的Thor，这时不安分地双手在Loki身上游走，随后撩起Loki仅有的一件遮掩——衬衫，双手攥住Loki的双珠开始搓揉，鼻息拍在Loki耳边小声警告道，“不准出声。”

显然助理正在专心的核对文件上需要修改的地方，丝毫听不出这一边的Loki隐忍的声音。

气氛逐渐升温，一耳接听着通话，一耳被金发男人不断的舔舐，提醒着黑发男人不停地在边缘游走。一时，一个疑问出现在黑发男人脑中，不断盘旋，为什么不求救？接起电话的黑发男人，甚至对助理撒谎，说着自己正度过一个愉快的假期，紧接着，一个可怕的定义几乎占据了大脑的全部。

 

逐渐，Thor的动作越来越过分，甚至在随意逗弄小穴后便扶着自己的巨物就着姿势进入Loki身体，“！？嗯——”，Loki急忙捂住嘴，好在声音够小，电话另一头的助理也只是以为Loki对文件有疑问转而提出修改方案，Loki不得不咬住自己的唇瓣害怕声音泄出，用手推拒着身后的索尔，该死的Thor转而攻击颈部，故意地吮吸出声，用力攥住Loki的腰，让火热在甬道驰骋着，甬道也轻而易举的背叛了它的主人，它熟络地接纳着对方，在Thor轻而易举触碰到一点时，“我…修改完发……”

黑发男人用仅存的理智拼凑出只言片语，草草结束通话。手机从手中滑落，难耐的出声，诚实的跌进新一轮的欲望中。

 

 

深夜，黑发男人一如既往地在金发男人怀中睡去——金发男人静静地看着怀中的人，许久，才浅浅入眠。

 

 

我从来都无法得知，人们究竟为什么会爱上另一个人，我猜也许我们心上都有一个缺口，它是一个空洞，呼呼的往灵魂里灌着刺骨的寒风，所以我们急切的需要一个正好形状的心来填上它。

 

我知道你的企图，我知道你是个败类，然而，或许为了挣扎，为了活着，我煞费苦心，时刻关注你的神色。我就像一个坐井观天的人，把你当做了大海，喘不过气来，同时又兴致盈然，我想活下去——就像一个顽固的老水手，又升起帆向着这片注定有去无回的大海起航。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

刚开始的每个夜晚，身边的黑发男人的一次翻身、一次下意识地躲避、一次噩梦的抽搐都会让金发男人醒来。现在已经不需要药物，黑发男人也可以在怀中睡的安稳。他必须这么做，无论对方过去的夜晚是如何度过的，他不在乎，谁还没有个过去，但是，他今后的夜晚只能属于他的。

每一天的早晨都是愉快的，他们赤裸相拥迎接早晨，他们同样拥有着早晨小小的困扰——金发男人永远是第一个醒的，有时，他会推迟做早餐的时间，品尝他好不容易得到的爱人；有时，他会就着“小小的困扰”进入他的身体，在他无奈地醒来后会笑着说这是“开胃菜”；有时，他什么都不做，只是静静地欣赏他脸庞上的每一个细节。

噢，起初昏暗又无光的室内让金发男人修改了一番，月光和阳光是最好的打光，对于他来说，只有它们，才能最直白的体现黑发男人的摄人心魄。

 

大水也浇不灭爱火，将来会怎么样，他只会无法自拔地继续爱他。

 

今夜梦中，黑发男人的梦境突然像走马灯开始放映——他的出身不错，学业优异，父母从不担心他，就连入职也是手到拈来，甚至他自己今天的职位，只不过是稍稍用功；记忆中交往过的人早就没有了具体模样，鱼水之欢也开始乏味，便开始厌倦交往；他的相貌上佳，非常多的人赞美过他，他自知有这个资本，便在夜里风情万种，因为，大家各取所需；逐渐地，工作成为了他生活最主要的一部分，忙碌有着实现自我价值的意义；可是，有时“完美”又太无聊，他便开始从生活中找乐子，恶作剧是他最擅长的，解决这些恶作剧带来的麻烦又是另外一番乐趣了。

他爱他的父母、生活、工作，这是他活着最大的理由，他不想失去这些。至于他的爱人，却从未想过是一番什么模样，他甚至都不去幻想自己的一生挚爱的出现和两人的未来，因为他知道，在这以寻真爱为名的一场瘟疫中，因为恐惧而死去的人不比因为疾病死去的人少。

 

如果他脑中梦境的作品有一个主题的话，他想，只有简单一个：人都是孤独的，没有人能逃脱得了，这就是人们的悲剧所在。

 

放映的影片逐渐卡带，只剩一片虚无，此刻，阳光温柔的伏在黑发男人眼皮上，眼中，白光越来越耀眼，他不由得睁开了眼，映入眼帘的，金发男人湛蓝的瞳孔、雕刻般的轮廓、部分金色的头发被阳光染白。黑发男人不经常与金发男人对视，或许，是梦境的效应还没褪去，他第一次静静地看着他，对方双眼里装下了现在的自己，才发现他的视线是有温度的，像是火辣辣的饱含肉欲的，可却又像一潭温水在荡漾。

眼前的金发男人眼睛越来越大，唇上传来柔软的碰触。黑发男人不闪不躲，用自己的眼在对方的眼中追逐自己的倒影。

他们就这样看着对方，时而鼻尖相磨，时而唇瓣相碰，消磨了时间直到饥肠辘辘，金发男人才携黑发男人起身一起准备早餐。

诚然，就像是洛基从书中看到过的——每个人生在世界上都是孤独的，每一个人都被囚禁在一座铁塔里，只能靠一些“符号”给别人表达自己的思想；而这些“符号”并没有共同的价值，因此它们传递的具体方式是不一的，意义也是模糊的、不确定的。每个人非常可怜地想把自己心中“符号”传送给对于自己特殊的人，但是大部分自己认为的“特殊的人”却没有接受这些“符号”的能力。因此我们只能孤独的行走，尽管身体相互依傍却并不在一起，既不能了解别的人，也不能被别人所了解。

 

两人披着浴袍站在一起，Loki切着水果，看了眼自己手中的刀，锋利得可以结束一切，握了握紧刀柄，缓缓道，“你就不怕我现在杀了你吗？”

身旁的Thor闻言，停下倒牛奶的手，盯着Loki说道——

“风暴也许会聚集，星辰也许会陨灭，但直到时间的尽头，我的爱不会冷却。

（Storm clouds may gather an stars may collide ,but I love you, until the end of time.)”

Thor振振有词却答非所问的模样，Loki笑出了声音摇了摇头，把切好的水果装入盘中，刀放回了原位，把切好的水果放在餐桌上，Thor则把三明治和牛奶端了过来，Loki回道，“《红磨坊》①？你的词汇匮乏到这种地步了吗？”

两人面对着坐下填饱肚子，Thor大口的咀嚼着，在咽下一大口三明治后，拿起盛满牛奶的杯子说道，“没有法律，没有限制。只有一条规则：永远不要坠入爱河 

(No laws, no restrictions.There is only one rule: Never fall in love.) ——所以，你要负责。”说完，Thor喝下牛奶。

Loki低下头，看着盘子，半响才憋出，

“——疯子”，随即塞入口中一块苹果。紧接着，对面的Thor过来夺取了Loki嘴中的苹果，欲望来的又急又快毫无理由，一时间，餐桌变成了船，在惊涛骇浪的大海中行驶着。

 

①:《红磨坊》影片主要讲述的是女主角莎婷和男主角克里斯蒂安之间的爱情故事。19世纪末的法国巴黎，是一个令所有醉心于艺术的人所向往的梦幻之都。克里斯蒂安（ [伊万·麦克格雷格](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BC%8A%E4%B8%87%C2%B7%E9%BA%A6%E5%85%8B%E6%A0%BC%E9%9B%B7%E6%A0%BC) 饰）是个出生于中产阶级家庭的青年诗人，他有着极高的艺术天分和创作热情。为了寻找自己渴求的艺术氛围，实现创作梦想，克里斯蒂安离开了古板严厉的父亲，独自到巴黎闯荡。

在混乱的波希米亚人聚居区蒙马特，克里斯蒂安结识了以小有名气的画家和广告招贴画设计师图卢兹-劳特瑞克（ [约翰·雷吉扎莫](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%BA%A6%E7%BF%B0%C2%B7%E9%9B%B7%E5%90%89%E6%89%8E%E8%8E%AB) 饰）为首的一群放荡不羁的艺术家，并开始和他们一同创作、享乐、消磨时光。

渐渐地，在这个整日离不开酗酒、吸毒和康康舞（注：当时巴黎流行的一种低俗舞蹈，以舞女们掀裙子踢腿为特色，颇具挑逗性）的圈子里，克里斯蒂安对音乐和流行的超前的把握才能使他受到众人的侧目。他被介绍给“红磨坊”夜总会的老板哈罗德（ [吉姆·布劳德本特](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%90%89%E5%A7%86%C2%B7%E5%B8%83%E5%8A%B3%E5%BE%B7%E6%9C%AC%E7%89%B9) 饰），为“红磨坊”编写一系列新的歌舞作品；也正是因为这个原因，克里斯蒂安认识了人称“闪亮的钻石”的红舞女兼高级妓女莎婷（妮可·基德曼饰）。

只可惜克里斯蒂安贫穷落魄的身份和莎婷不体面的职业让他们之间的爱情注定是一场悲剧，哪怕他们爱得如此热烈和真挚。

 

是否觉得Thor的“告白”有种诡异感呢！？

这样就会比较易懂了：

“风暴也许会聚集，星辰也许会陨灭，但直到时间的尽头，我的爱不会冷却。”

（Storm clouds may gather an stars may collide ,but I love you, until the end of time.)

 

  * 无论世间的风暴聚集还是星辰陨灭，但直到时间的尽头，我和你，不得分离。



 

“没有法律，没有限制。只有一条规则：永远不要坠入爱河 

(No laws, no restrictions.There is only one rule: Never fall in love.) ——所以，你要负责。”

 

  * 我所做的，不受法律不受任何一般道德的限制。怪就怪，是你打破了这个规则，让我陷入了爱河——所以，你必须负责。



 

然后正确的顺序是：

我所做的，不受法律不受任何道德层面的限制。怪就怪，是你打破了这个规则，让我陷入了爱河——所以，你必须负责。

无论世间的风暴聚集还是星辰陨灭，但直到时间的尽头，我和你，不得分离。

 

他的爱，是毫无理由的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

在那之后，Loki已经习惯了一切，又或者说，这一切都变得容易接受了一些。 

在那之后？如果是温柔的性爱，一般发生在阳光的作用下，然而真正排山倒海袭来的却是在寂静的夜，足以让一个人忘记对方的身份，专注在对方所对自己带来的一切。

 

 

在那之前——满月，9：00pm

 

 

现在是第几天了呢，第三还是第四？Loki已经记不清现在是第几个夜晚了，自从上次脱离死亡的窒息后，他已经知道，力量上面的悬殊，反抗变得无趣了起来，洛基是一个聪明识时务的人，他不愿用自己的性命开玩笑。他躺在床上，什么时候连裸体的不适感也逐渐消失了呢？Thor走近床边，躺在Loki身边支起身子亲吻着他的额头。

 

 

“睡吧。”

呵，言下之意你这个精虫上脑的家伙终于也该歇会了吧。

 

 

“其实你是有被虐倾向的吧？”Loki闭着眼吐出一句话。

“哦？”对方反问的语气让Loki皱起了眉毛，微微支起身眼神示意了那个被移到了角落的银箱子。

 

 

Thor仿佛是听到了天大的笑话般哈哈大笑起来，在怀里的Loki被Thor从胸膛震出的余波不满的起身回头看着Thor——神经病。

然而Thor见Loki起身便立马抓住对方，另一手按住肩膀将Loki重新压回床上，笑着说道，“原来你对它这么感兴趣啊？”伏下身在Loki唇上吸了一口，“那不能让你失望了。”

 

 

哦？那你可要准备好承受被我的皮鞭践踏的滋味。

 

 

金发男人立马下床走到银箱面前，面带微笑的打开，嘴里还嘀咕着什么，拿着几样东西放到床头柜上——熟悉的手铐、一个乱七八糟的皮制品、短鞭、球状的物品两样以及一个眼罩。天啊，这人是有多么变态啊？Loki看着Thor拿东西的样子不由得抬高了一边眉毛又皱在一起。

 

 

Thor却把“一个乱七八糟的皮制品”解开，来到Loki面前为Loki耐心又亲切的穿上，原来这是一个由金属纽扣扣住皮带的情趣“衣服”，穿起来还真是够紧的，Thor不给Loki喘气的时间立马给他拷上了手铐。

 

 

Loki举起双手，左右拉扯着手铐，“我不喜欢这玩意，应该是我来——”，话还没说完，Thor就着Loki举着手的姿势把Loki的手举过头顶将他压回床上，顺手的把眼罩给对方戴上。

 

 

“是我。”语毕，金发男人亲上黑发男人的双唇，啃咬吮吸，舌尖之间相卷，在离开之际啵的一声，打击着黑发男人的理智。

他的唇舌从对方下巴划过一路蜿蜒到小腹，留下对方口中的痕迹，黏黏糊糊的就像沾满了颜料的画笔。紧接着，他来到了紧闭的两腿，在扳开对方的双腿后，低下头唇舌并用地让前端逐渐硬挺，彼此都是男人自然了解对方已经进入了状态，便拿起床头的短鞭自大腿外侧划过，短鞭冷冷的触感让身下的人本能的逃避。

 

 

金发男人挥起短鞭抽打到黑发男人大腿，黑发男人嘴里咒骂着。

 

 

一下又一下，黑发男人的视觉被遮挡，每一下都来的毫无预兆，所能感受到的只有——疼痛，逐渐要把他逼疯。

 

 

“ It Hurts！！F**K YOU！！”

“You’ll love it.”金发男人不以为意道，被遮住双眼的黑发男人全然不知，就算很疼，腿中的前端却没有因此投降，反而分泌出了许多液体越过大腿内侧缓缓朝床单进发，然而更讥讽的可能还是，黑发男人的小穴因此不停的一张一合，将一切收进眼底的金发男人，瞄了一眼放在旁边的东西。

 

 

不一会，鞭声停下，Loki身上的还是火辣辣的痛，身边的床突然陷下——Thor拿起在床头柜“等待已久”的金属拉珠，倒了一点润滑后返回战场，被蒙住眼的爱人微微转过头尝试寻找Thor的方位。

 

 

金发男人随意的用指试探了一下穴口，小穴便急不可耐的欢迎着入侵者，不过今天先让你尝尝别的，拿着金属拉珠抵在穴口，冰凉的触感几乎是折射性的反弹至黑发男人神经中枢，他扭动着身子拒绝，可是在金发男子眼里，这扭动的身躯就像美艳的蛇一般，有着致命的诱惑力，没有时间等待了，金发男子将第一颗拉珠塞入穴中，黑发男子整个人弹起来，太冰了，却又撑开了甬道，身上的痛似乎没有那么明显了，紧接着又一颗进来了，还是冰，不过一会又一颗，金发男人耐心的输送着。

 

 

在到第五颗入体后，准备塞入下一颗的时候，黑发男人突然疯狂的摇起头来。

 

 

“NO!!!Stop!!!”声音带上了哭腔，金发男人摘去黑发男人的眼罩。

 

 

黑发男人顾不上重获光明的喜悦，脸上泛着红晕眼角的眼泪止不住的落下，那是恐惧的泪水，嘴角挂着来不及咽下的口水，整个人一抽一抽的喘着气，然而随着喘气，后穴的感觉更加明显，在对方越塞越多的时候第一个珠子就会奇怪的往前前进，然而到第五颗的时候，突然蹭过的一点让黑发男人恐惧，赶忙叫对方停下。

 

 

Thor很满意的看着Loki，现在就算他不用做什么，Loki随着呼吸都能感觉到快感的样子实在是太美妙了，更不用说自己轻轻抓住尾部稍稍扭动一下了，Loki便会更厉害的流泪，甚至丢掉廉耻用被手铐拷住的双手抚慰自己的前端，他已经无法忍耐了，拉起对方将对方翻了个身，Loki跪趴在床上，然而体内的拉珠因为转换姿势的缘故更深的折磨着他，来的太突然他甚至不能调整自己的手肘来支撑身体，只好头和肩抵着床，呈现出高翘屁股的姿态。

 

 

金发男人伸手桎梏住黑发男人即将要高潮的前端，一手来到后穴抓住拉珠一下扯出，身下的黑发男人大喊出声，身体绷直，表情又痛苦又快乐。金发男人随即扶着自己的巨物开括自己精心呵护的“花园”，感受那里每一处绽放的快感，同时松开了桎梏前端的手。金发男人双手握住黑发男人的腰一下一下的抽送着，仿佛不够一般他扬起手重重的拍打在黑发男人诱人白皙的屁股上，一下染上了红色的掌痕，同时带给金发男人的是后穴极致的收缩。

 

 

Loki被逼疯了，身上的Thor给他带来的痛是那么的痛，却也突出了，在痛之后的快感是多么的汹涌澎湃，直直地将人卷入这漩涡中不停的反复感受，因为用头和肩部做支撑的缘故他现在肩部就像要抽筋一样难受。

Thor看到了Loki的脸色诡异的越来越红，这已经超出了红晕的范围，不停下动作前倾抓住之前为Loki穿上的“衣服”后突出的链子，原来它不仅连接了颈部，还在这里有个类似狗圈的设计，Thor用力拉着提起，Loki的泪流的更厉害了，呻吟声变了调，熟悉的窒息感似乎又要袭来，他赶忙用手抵在胸前，好在Thor不打算为难他多久，正好落下的时候用手肘支撑住了身体。

 

 

黑发男人早在金发男人进入的一刻便已高潮，等着他的是 **漫长又漆黑的夜** 。

 

 

 

 

_Aim , pull the trigger_

瞄准，射击

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

感觉疼痛慢慢加剧

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

在痛苦的感觉中发疯

**_Trippin’ super psycho love_ **

**你让我无法自拔**

（ _Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis )_

 

 

 

**小小的碎碎念** ：偷偷告诉你们一个秘密，本来写这一章我爆了字数，大概写了7000字，后来觉得实在是太社情了，这个算是删减版吧…

不过，来 **日** 方长嘛！(⊙v⊙)

（ 笑容逐渐变态.jpg ）

 

——————————————————————————————————

Chapter 6

 

 

OK，我现在终于知道为什么色欲也被列为“七宗罪”了。

毕竟当你完全沉沦在这里的时候，你可以什么都不想，什么都不管，所有的感觉是单纯的两点之间的直线传递，纯粹畅快又淋漓。

 

不过——

“这厮只因饱暖生淫欲……便休想似水如鱼。①”黑发男人喃喃道。

“嗯？？”金发男人回头看向黑发男人，手中正拿着新的浴袍，纯黑色的浴袍。

“没什么。”反正说了你也不会懂，黑发男人内心默默补充道。

 

时间回到了现在，监禁的20天了应该是。Loki瞟了一眼房间的钟，10:00am，Thor细心地为他穿上浴袍，这家伙甚至连一条内裤都不愿给自己穿上，Loki往下瞅了几眼自己的身体，喔？丝绸浴袍，竟然会把自己无意得表示放在心上？

这个金色大个子根本不在乎浴袍的材质如何，开始随意购入了一些便宜货，有一天洗浴后，疲惫的黑色小猫咪从浴缸中起身，看了一眼还是白色的原来的浴袍。

“啧——”

虽然很小声却在浴室的墙壁上形成了巨大的反弹，金色男人自然注意到了，顺着黑发男人的视线望去自然是那件浴袍了，不过眼下他还是先为他穿上了，只不过在他入睡的时候，金发大个子离开卧室，打开了电脑，输入了几个关键词——舒适，浴袍。

虽说可以使用笔记本，可是必定在监视的情况下，而且还是对方能够立马对自己做出“惩罚”的情况下，该死的，自从上一次握刀的机会错过后，Thor灵敏的只让Loki装盘，倒牛奶，咖啡也只不过是速溶的。

不过，还是有疏漏的，黑发男人望向被推回的抽屉，继而立马转移视线。

 

身上的浴袍很舒服，丝凉的触感感觉就好像没有穿一样，昨天做过了，不过好像就两次的样子，对方的两次。今天，他心情好像很不错，他们之间的对话也变多了起来，从开始的琐碎小事，到前两天，突然拿来书给我，“我猜了一下你的口味，先去运动了，你乖乖的。”检查了脚铐和门，他离开了。也是，东西迟早有用完的一天，别提了他吃了多少速食食品了，天，现在最想念就是餐厅了。

至少，选书的品味还可以，猜的也还不错，莎士比亚作品集，不过很遗憾，这些东西已经看了不知道多少次了。

咔啦——

果不其然，床底下有三副脚链长度，长短正好是三个尺寸，一个只能让他在卧室内活动，一个只能延伸到沙发而靠近不到厨房，不过这个最近很少用了，只有刚开始才会用呢，另一个则是会将自己死死卡在距离玄关的位置，跟脚铐一样另外还有一副锁牢牢拷在这个钉在墙壁上的固定器上。

不过他还是有时候会把自己的脚铐摘下的，时间不会过长，还是有希望的，机会一定会来临。

 

Loki随意打开其中一本书，躺回床上，等待Thor回来。

 

午餐时间，金发男子回来了，与之一起回来的还有，很香的食物味，他小心翼翼地把午餐放到桌上，把购买的东西放在了地上，迫不及待地打开卧室的门，黑发男子一脚搭在另一脚上，悠闲地躺着床上看着书，待黑发男子抬头望向他时已经来到了面前，一手伸向颈后将对方揽过来亲吻起来，霸气地占有黑发男子口腔的一切，非要听到对方无意识地呻吟方才停下，“我买了吃的，你饿了吧？”

“嗯。”废话，在你打开卧室门我第一个注意到的是食物的香味。

黑发男子把书放回床头，金发男子则坐到床尾解开了黑发男子脚上的束缚，拉着黑发男子在餐桌坐下。

意大利面，还有餐后甜点，还不赖。黑发男子大口的吃着，这些天里的最好的一顿了，他吃的很香，金发男子则在一旁看着他。

“你不吃吗？”Loki卷起一口意大利面朝Thor递了过去，Thor显然有点惊讶，不过还是伸过头来张嘴吃下了，“在外面随便吃了一点，你多吃点。”

Loki随意的点了头，继而消灭来之不易的美食。

 

金发男子仍旧看着黑发男子，他肯定不知道吧？这个人就连吃东西的样子也能让他无法自拔，他是庆幸的，生命中终于出现了这样的一个人。

 

黑发男子最终扫光了碟子里的东西，他起身准备拿到厨池，最靠近刀的地方，然而身后环上了熟悉的温度，金发男子吻上黑发男子的颈后，时不时留下新鲜的痕迹，脖子上酥酥麻麻的感觉袭来，黑发男子拿着碟子的手微微不稳，金发男子却不想轻易放过他，恶劣的左手伸进浴袍，攥着黑发男子的一粒恶劣的搓弄，非要让它肿立起来才放过它，转而转移阵地来到黑发男子的前端，手掌轻易地将它包裹，开始欺负这可爱的小家伙。

“别掉下去了，碟子。” Thor的声音在Loki耳边响起。

金发男子开始推着黑发男子往厨池前进，然而他手上的动作却没停下，黑发男子前进的每一步同时稍稍往后靠了一点，就像是忍不住的蹭上了身后金发男子的身躯，开始渴求着什么，手中的碟子黑发男子紧紧地拿着。

好不容易到达了目的地，拿着碟子的双手好不容易轻松下来。黑发男子举起右手向后寻找金发男子，勾住，头侧后向对方献上自己的双唇。他很主动，而他很受用这份主动，右手掀起黑发男子的浴袍下半部分，试探地在穴口触碰，还很柔软，黑发男子伸手稍稍抗拒了一番，他转过身，蹲下，乖巧地解开金发男子下身的束缚，惊讶地盯着从中弹跳出的硕大，向上看了一眼，金发男人目不转睛地看着他的一举一动，右手摸上黑发男子的头；黑发男子得到示意，一手握住硕大的根部，伸出舌头轻轻地舔上，眼睛一直盯着金发男子，稍稍染上了情欲的脸，不服输的他张嘴吞下硕大的前端，撑的嘴巴真难受，特殊的麝香包围着他，金发男子的表情开始有了变化，头上的手突然变成了两只，猛地压住，金发男子猛地在黑发男子的嘴中动起了腰，硕大的前端和喉头的亲密接吻让黑发男子喘不过气，眼角流下了眼泪，可他还是不服输地看着金发男人；明显感觉到口中的巨物又大了一些，金发男子终于从黑发男子嘴中抽出自己的巨物。

Thor拉起Loki吻上他的唇，推着他躺在了厨台上，分开了他的双腿，满意地看着小穴一张一合地欢迎着自己的入侵，扶着巨物对准了穴口一入到底。

“啊啊——混账——”一下子全部进来，该死的，好舒服，Loki稍稍支起身子看着在自己身上运动的Thor，浴袍得弄脏了混账。

 

金发男子突然提起黑发男子的一只腿，从侧面进攻着甬道更深的位置，这样的景色也不错呢，黑发男子的身上的浴袍散开，可是腰上的带子没有完全散开，部分的身躯若隐若现，黑发男子的前端偶尔却蹭上浴袍留下一些渍迹。

“哈——啊——”喘息声音仍然那么好听呢。

Thor扳回Loki的身子让他重新呈大字型，开始加快速度。

 

黑发男子举起双手牢牢环住金发男子，双腿紧紧夹住金发男子的腰，尝试不被这失控的节奏丢下。

双方的喘息声逐渐交融在一起，快感的顶峰马上就要来临。

 

当白光在脑中炸裂，红色的血腥喷发。

 

然而却，幽幽飘来一句——

 

“你给的一切，我都会接受。”

 

 

注①：出自七宗罪中色欲的明·贾仲名《对玉梳》第三折：“[正旦唱]这厮只因饱暖生淫欲……[正旦唱]便休想似水如鱼。” ；七宗罪中的色欲指肉体的欲望，一般指过度贪求性爱的快乐。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 7

 

 

纽约市内，或许是八卦杂志的记者只剩几页空白必须塞些什么，在两页中，一名黑发男子被拍下，他正着黑色浴袍，赤脚出现在市中心，双手沾满血，以及浴袍染上些透明的液体，他仰头看了几秒，不再犹豫拔腿就跑。

纵使脸部打了马赛克，也足够惹眼，记者满意的看着自己相机中储存的其他照片。

 

您有一封新的语音留言——

“助理，是我，不要接原来我的电话的任何来电，我这些天没有去旅行，带套衣服，你现在必须过来接我，我在警局。”

 

 

警局里鱼龙混杂，在外坐着多数是受尽委屈的凄惨之人，有失踪子女的母亲在一旁哭泣不止，有被家暴的小孩目光空洞的望着前方，有咬着指甲的西装男子小声嘀咕着什么；而临时关押在里面的人，时常传来吼叫声，转而冲突便爆发，警官迫不得已进去制止。

黑发男子来到算是询问室的地方，双手是血的他成功地引起了正在忙碌的警官的注意，一名警官立马向他靠来，不过目光并不是十分友善。

 

笔录：

P：你的姓名，解释一下手上的血吧。

L：Loki，我拿刀子捅了一个人，终于逃了出来。

P：他死了吗？

L：我不知道。

P：你为什么要用刀捅他？

L：他监禁了我快要一个月的时间，为了逃出来我捅了他。我的助理应该快来了，我需要换身衣服。

P：在此之前，你必须去鉴定科把手上的血液送检。

L：没问题。

 

一名警官打开门，助理来到了面前，Loki去鉴定科把身上的痕迹送检。

随后，笔录继续。

 

P：我们继续吧，他是怎么开始监禁你的呢？

L：大概一个月前，我出差来到纽约，完成工作后的那晚我便去酒吧喝酒稍微放松一下，他拿着酒过来搭讪了我，他长得还不赖，我便跟他喝起酒来。几杯好酒入喉，也有点醉意了，他便提议去他的公寓，彼此看对眼，我也正有此意便跟了过去，到了他的公寓我们又喝了些酒，随后我身子使不上力了，他扶我进了卧室，我们很自然的做了些事情，完事后，我便在他那睡下了。直到我第二天醒来，才发现，我被监禁了，有个脚铐铐着我，我除了待在卧室里哪里也去不了。

P：你没有反抗吗？他是否虐待你？

L：有过反抗，只不过他的力量和我实在不是一个级别的，他用行动告诉我，只要他想，我随时都会死。虐待...是有的，不过，他似乎喜欢SM，大概就是在我身上尝试了那些，很痛。

（陈述者偏过头去）

P：他是怎么让你感受到生命威胁的？

L：有一次他双手握住我的脖子，在我快要窒息的时候才放开。

P：他是否在此期间一直虐待你呢？

L：不能说一直吧，如果我表现的很乖巧听他话的样子，他就会很开心，他开心的这段时间里对我很温柔。

 

（鉴定科送来了Loki当时身上的痕迹鉴定）

鉴定内容——

右脚处有脚镣痕迹，初步判断至少有10天以上；

腰部有暂未消退的鞭打痕迹；

腿间精液干涸痕迹，肛门处仍有残留精液；

其他，身上多处吻痕；

手上血液不属于送检者；

 

P：对方的名字，住址，相貌你还记得多少？你觉得对方是个什么样的人？

L：他叫Thor，住址的话，抱歉，我不太熟悉纽约，我只记得是30楼左右的高楼，他有一头金发，蓝色的眼睛，长得很不错，身材属于健壮，身高193cm左右吧。他是个很缜密的人吧，在我来到他家的时候他就不打算让我走，等我昏睡过去他便告诉我的助理我休假去旅行了，同时还监控了我的笔记本电脑和手机；他说他爱我，像个疯子一样，一会对我粗暴至极，随后又摆出后悔的要死的表情。

P：你是怎么逃出来的？

L：早上我刚换上他新买的浴袍，他似乎很喜欢，正好家里似乎没有什么吃的了，他就出门买吃的了，回来后他带了意大利面，他今天心情很好，把我的脚铐解开，领我去吃意大利面，我一直在等待机会，吃完意大利面我正准备靠近厨池拿刀子，不过他还是很机警靠到我的身后，我想要出去的话只能让他开心，削减一点他的注意力吧，于是我主动地引诱他，趁他最后在我身上驰骋的时候我摸到了那把刀，最后捅了他，逃到玄关开门跑了出来。

P：他没有出来追你？

L：我估计是我捅的有点深。后面我给助理打了个电话，就来到这里报案了。

P：你对他是什么感觉？

L：什么感觉？……

P：是的，你自己的感觉。

L：他是个疯子。

P：关于性事，他对你是强迫还是？

L：不好说，他也很了解我的身体，与其说是强迫，不如说他让我不能反抗吧，毕竟只是欲望，这方面只要他不威胁我的生命，我还是顺着他比较好。

……

繁琐的笔录以及检查身份的程序终于结束，警官对Loki说，“案件已经受理，我们会尽力追查的。”示意Loki可以离开警局，随后Loki跟着助理离开了警局。

 

警局内，两名警官正在交流，手中整理着什么。

“你怎么看这个案件。”

“你说那个Loki？那个Thor的确有监禁嫌疑，不过，鉴定科的人说这两个人玩的很开心，我看也是。”

“的确，那个Loki刚进到警局的样子。”

“他是怎么逃出来的？”

一旁的警官把笔录关于这部分的内容跟他看，他们算是这个案件的负责人了。然而他，却开始翻起后面的内容，转而又翻到前面。

“怎么了？”

“你都确切的记下来了吧？”

“废话！！！你这是在质疑我吗？！”

“嘿，冷静兄弟。”他笑着给这位警官赔不是，随即脸色一沉说道——“太奇怪了，在他的陈述里，Thor是个很缜密的人，即使以前摘下脚铐，但是Thor一定会某些方面限制他的行动，或者有警告的肢体动作，然而他这次逃跑，Thor会不知道吗？就连他之前无意的一些表示Thor都会记在心里的人，会看不出他饲养了这么久的小猫咪在想什么吗？就算他是这段时间第一次给Thor做口交，刨去这些，还有个问题，在他后面你问他监禁的这些天的陈述里，有一天他曾经有碰刀的机会，虽然可以解释为正面冲突他害怕被Thor压制从而有生命危险，重点——在这天的陈述中，刀子是被收在抽屉的。他是怎么在性交快感中拿到那把刀的？他的陈述是他摸到了把刀，便捅了Thor。关于玄关，在监禁期间，包括之前Thor的每一次出门回来，都会把门反锁，这一天，他逃走的记忆中却没有怎么开锁的记忆吗？他的陈述是他打开门就冲了出去。”

做笔录的警官认真的听着，并且随着另一位警官分析时翻到相应的笔录页面。

“不过让我最在意的是，他在笔录最后说的话，和你记录的东西。”

“什么？”

”你第一次问他对Thor的感觉，他的回答是Thor是个疯子，在最后你又问了一次，让他说的具体点。”

最后，两个警官面面相觑，久久不言。

 

 

Loki说：

“Thor就是一个疯子，天知道他是喜欢我什么，爱我什么，莫名其妙。”

笔录的警官在此敏锐的捕捉到一瞬的表情，同样记录了进去。

（陈述者笑了一下，原本有点紧绷的双肩耸拉下来。）

“呵，可能对于他来说，感情有理智根本不能理解的理由。”

 

 

 

Chapter 8

 

 

“警方那边说如果有新的进展会电话通知我的。”

“手机号码换了没？”

“留的是我的私人电话。”

“麻烦你了。”

 

Loki暂时松了一口气，说实在话，他自己并不肯定这次报警是不是一个正确的决定，当时只想着万一他追上来了，自己在警局量他也不敢轻举妄动。不过，这没由来的焦躁感是什么？

当初酒店留下的个人证件任然保存在大堂处，在助理来的路上至少还是拿到这些重要的行李，可惜丢了一张自己的信用卡，得挂失了，接下来先订张机票离开纽约吧，公司也不能继续待下去了，对方对自己现在的情况了若指掌，不想再回去就必须要有所行动。

来到重新预定的酒店高层，黑发男子打开门进入房内，环顾四周，终得叹出一口气，谢天谢地，只要挺过今晚，就可以离开纽约了，离开那个疯子。

 

另一处——医院的急诊病人络绎不绝，多一个金发的男子又如何呢？

“你可以出去了，会有护士告诉你拆线的时间。”

他点了下头，笑眯眯的走了出去。

“那个金发的，至少是今天的分量里最能安慰眼球的一位了。”

“不知道是发生了什么，那一刀捅的可够深的，还好没波及到重要部位。”

另外一名护士翻起了他的就诊记录，不一会道，“劝你们，省省吧。”

 

与此同时，警局里负责这起疑似监禁案件的警官正在查询Thor的名字，电脑屏上的蓝光映在他的脸上，他呆呆的看着屏幕，总希望着上面有几行字是错误的。

笔录的警官回到自己的位置，并没有在意他的同事，随口说道，“你查的Thor的个人资料怎么样了？”

那名警官没有回复他，“喂，问你正事呢！”

那名警官仍然没有回复他，他只好从座位上起来来到了这名警官座位上，看见他一脸失语的模样盯着屏幕，随后他便也弯下腰看向屏幕。

两名警官怔怔地看着屏幕。

Thor Odinson的基本信息无疑就是那些，然而在下面的信息栏里。

五行的拘留记录，虽然只有短短几天，理由五花八门，最主要的还是毒品、黑帮，但最终的处理结果皆为无嫌疑。

 

医院门口，Heimdall正在等待着Thor，这一次说是休假一休就休了一个月，Odin那边已经让他领人回去很久了可却偏偏不自己出面，真是不省心的一对父子。

不一会儿，Thor便从医院出来，他摸了摸刚处理完的伤口，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，抬头正好与Heimdall对视。

“你怎么来了？不是说我这阵子先不回去了吗？”Thor皱眉道。

“我是来接您的。”Heimdall回道。

Thor摆了摆手，“不必了，忙完了我自然会回去。”，随后来到Heimdall面前拿走他手上的钥匙，“车，我就先开走了。”

不一会便消失在了Heimdall视线内，他也不恼不火，Thor不回去，自己不回去没什么大不了的。

 

车内的金发男子，自如的穿梭在这城市之中，看得出来他心情很好，一路哼着小调。

这时，他兜里的电话响了起来，又是Heimdall。

“长话短说。”

“警察找上你了。”

“因为什么？”

“说你涉嫌监禁一个人。”

Thor内心狂喜，“我还以为是什么大问题，我等会自己过去。”

Heimdall后面说道，警官找到了他的另一处住所，虽然同样也是30层的，房间布局也差不多，不过这件屋子是Odin名义买下的，虽然是他在使用，而之前Loki所住的房子，正好就在这间的隔壁，却是他一个“好朋友”按照自己趣味办置的房子，暂时借给他玩玩。

 

我亲爱的Loki，如果你真的想摆脱我，你的第一件事就应该让助理订最快的航班离开这里。

报案，就像是个情书一样。

随即Thor将车调头开向Heimdall所提起的警局。

 

同样的笔录室

P：想必你也清楚为什么会让你来着了吧。

T：清楚的。

P：我们接到有关你囚禁一个人报案。

T：你可真会说笑。

警官拿出了Loki鉴定的结果，出示给陈述者。

P：那么，他身上的这些伤是怎么来的？

T：我和他是恋人关系，哪来的囚禁一说。恋人之前总会玩一些有趣的东西，在不伤害他的前提下，我们两个都很享受，仅此而已。

 

笔录的警官还是之前的警官，进行到这，他看了看眼前的这名男子，的确手头上关于监禁的证据十分的缺乏，调取的监控录像也显示当时Loki逃跑的路线与他住的地方是吻合的，然而第一时间赶到时，对方家里虽有血迹残留，刀柄上留下的是Loki的指纹，迎接他的Heimdall正招呼清洁工人打扫，询问Heimdall对方回道每天都会有人来清洁罢了，还好现场破坏的并不是很多，那么暂时可以断定Loki的陈述是没有价值的，后来询问Heimdall的时候，Heimdall回答道“的确，Thor最近和Loki都呆在一块。”这一事实也无法忽略，但如果鉴于Thor之前查询的拘留结果他不妨大方猜想，这名金发男子的背景肯定不容小觑。

但是，Loki所陈述的所有一切只有一处是有疑问的，关于捅他的。

 

P：你身上的伤，来详细说说吧。

T：啊这个吗，伤口不深没什么大碍。

P：伤是怎么来的？

T：我看Loki这几天还在为那件事生气，哄他开心，没办法了。

P：哪件事？

T：这种隐私问题就不要问了。

P：Thor先生，您现在可是涉嫌监禁，在您房间的鉴定结果出来之前，我觉得还是不要隐瞒这些比较好。

T：OK，正好是前天吧，我和他在浴室一起洗澡，两个人在一块难免擦枪走火，正好他给我折腾了一个晚上射不出来东西了，后面不小心让他在我面前失禁了，因为这个生气了好一阵子。

P：就因为这个？

T：是啊，你看他的人就知道是一个多么绅士的人了，所以我才说不好说出来，这段内容请务必保密。

P：那么刀伤呢？

T：哎，早餐时间他一直对我爱理不理的，我只好说你要消气怎么做都可以。

 

这可跟Loki陈述出入很大了，两者中肯定有一者在撒谎，他笃定是眼前这位Thor，还没等他继续追问下去，耳中别的对讲器冷冷地传来“够了，警官，他可以走了。”他顿了一顿，交代Thor坐着等着，一会便起身出去。

旁边他的同事说道，“这两个人都可以进精神病院，上面的人下来说这个可以就此结案了，又是白忙活。”随后，负责这一警局的局长竟然亲自来到了Thor的笔录室。

笔录的警官也只不过是一个小小的警官，收到指示后将笔录交给局长，目送了Thor离开警局。

 

Heimdall站在警局门口等着Thor，Thor从警局出来的表情一脸开心。

“若不是我，你该怎么撒这个谎？”两人默契的进入车内，这次是Heimdall驾驶。

“顶多在里面呆几天，笔录内容出入很大的话，Loki他走不了，肯定还得再来一次警局，到时候问题就迎刃而解了。”

“你自信心很足啊。”正好是红灯，Heimdall看了一眼坐在副驾上的Thor，金发的男子用手托住下巴，看着车窗外的街景。

他不会过问Thor到底真正做了些什么，因为这些他不需要在意，Odin给他的只有一条指令，让他安全的回去，该处理的处理得干干净净。

他唯一不能控制的，就是Thor对Loki的纵容程度了。

见Thor没有回自己便也不再多嘴，安静地驾驶着，第三个红灯的时候，Heimdall的手机响了，他接了起来。

片刻——

“Thor，Loki订了明天的机票，现在在酒店。”

“开过去。”Thor终于回他，“Heimdall，别担心，我自有分寸。”

Heimdall捏着方向盘的手又紧了些，朝着Loki所在的酒店驶去。

 

于是，一幕从来没有上演过的戏剧就开始了——两个生灵就这样在荒原里拖着垂死的驱壳，相互“猎取”着对方的生命，相互想要确认什么。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9

 

“这位客人，您不能这样胡理取闹呀！”

酒店大堂内经理正面对着一个胡搅蛮缠的金发帅哥，抛开他在自己工作上胡搅蛮缠这一点，其他方面其实她十分希望被“胡搅蛮缠”下去。

“我怎么胡理取闹了？”

经理一时语噻，你怎么胡理取闹了，得问问你自己吧！来到酒店的第一件事就是要订下3964号房，在告知此房已被预订后，竟然大发雷霆，就算是安排另一件更好的也不能让他满意，非要让自己将3964号房的客人赶出来。

经理只得委屈道，“可是您的要求并不符合规定呀。”

“那么，你打个内线给3964的客人，说我愿意加钱让他换到更好的房间。”

见有些迂回的余地，如果是客人间协商的话，经理拨起了3964号房的内线。

 

 

3964房内，电话响起——黑发男子正在桌上准备辞职相关的手续，不耐烦的接起电话。

“客人您好，非常抱歉打扰了，有一位住客十分喜欢您现住的房间，希望加钱与您更换一下，请问您是否方便呢？”金发男子作势想要亲自与对方对话的模样还是给制止了。

什么奇怪的要求，酒店预订不就讲究先来后到吗？

“很不凑巧，我也十分满意我现在的房间，请您转告他，不必了。”

经理握住电话的手明显稍稍抖了一下，听起来3964的房客语气冰冷冷的，连忙致歉后挂断了电话，这可苦了她这个经理了。

“非常抱歉，先生，3964的房客并不愿意。”

金发男子稍稍苦恼了一下，“你这样说他肯定不愿意的，为了表示诚意，我想带礼物亲自交给他，你们这边的最好的房间，按照他预订的时间给我定一个吧。”

“好……好吧。”经理并没有理由去拒绝任何一个愿意消费的顾客，况且还是一个十分大方的顾客，给金发男子订了一个位置极佳的房间后，对方爽快的买单，并且多订了一间，同时给的小费让她之前的焦虑感减缓了许多。

也不知怎的，经理或许是被金发男子那笑容所迷惑，她亲自引领着金发男子上楼，电梯内，随着楼层的飞速攀升，金发男子似乎越来越雀跃的样子惹她发笑。

来到3964号门前，她亲切的按下门铃，在门外耐心地说着，晓之以理动之以情，门内的人同意了见上一面再做决定，不过先在外等他换上身衣服，此时，金发男子向她道谢并表示，接下来的就让他自己来吧，你已经做的够多了，就算最后没有换成功我也不会怪罪于你的，憨态可掬的金毛犬模样让经理更客气了起来，连忙致歉没帮上什么忙，随后伴随着脸上的红晕离开了39楼。

 

嘀啦——门开了。

 

Loki万万没有想到在面前的竟是这个家伙，Thor却一脸微笑的对他说。

“Surprise!!!”

Loki甚至来不及关上门，金发男子的脚就已经抵在打开的门隙内，同时，一手向后大力一扯将门彻底的打开，连带着黑发男子握在门把上的手同人一起迎面撞了个金发男子满怀。

Thor抱着Loki耳鬓厮磨细语道，“我好想你，”这个世道疯了。

“你……怎么？”黑发男子在只得怀中喃喃道，随后金发男子却微微伏下头蜻蜓点水版吻了下他的唇。

“我好想你。”Thor又重复道，伸手抚上Loki的脸颊，“你没有走，真的是太好了。”

 

Loki不解，他竟然一点都不生气，眼中染上以为自己会离开的悲伤色彩，柔情竟然也会体现在他的身上吗？他现在似乎明白了一些，他曾以为，那一刀，就是彻底的斩断。因为那段时间，发生的一切就像梦魇找上门来，撕裂了洛基，死死的抓住了他，可据说，如果当一个人“饿”极了，你就会开始吞食自己的心，同时，在当下任何被压抑的声音都不会甘于沉默，它们会以某种无声胜有声的方式大声疾呼自己的存在，让这一切的一切即使弯曲不堪却开始逐步接纳，并且甘愿被它们捕获且沉沦。

甚至，他的眼中竟孕育出那么多的柔，就像愿和你一起穿越那片透亮的叶子黑蓝又摇曳不定的树林，那儿的水汪汪月亮映在荡起的波纹上，走向你必须下去的那个山洞，走向你深处最最担心的惊恐。

就算大脑飞速运转，可却只说出一句，“你的伤，怎么样了？”

金发的大个子双手揽着黑发小猫咪的腰，“一点儿都不痛，拆了线就好了。”

 

经理走出电梯回到岗位上，然而前台工作的人们却斜视盯着旁边一处显示屏上，丝毫没有注意到自己的回来，这群人竟然在工作时间如此懈怠，该训。

“你们在看些什么？现在是工作时间。”她尽力用最严肃且有些怒气的语调询问。

可这帮人却仿佛听不见似的，仍然盯着屏幕，经理又生了气些，带着温怒色彩的鞋跟狠狠的敲在大理石上，她来到屏幕面前——原本多格的监控显示器画面，现在被放大的只剩一处，是3964号走廊不远的一个，正映着，金发男子环着黑发男子说着什么，两人亲密地宛如恋人。

 

“你这个疯子，我真恨我没有捅的再深一点。”黑发男人把手放到金发男人伤口附近，他依记忆找到贴着纱布的伤口，轻轻的摸着。

金发男子稍稍怒色，低头狠狠咬上黑发男子的唇，撬开齿关，掠夺着对方的呼吸。

前台的一席人同时发出抽气声，不可置信的盯着屏幕，不知何时经理已经默不作声。

 

热切到宛若前戏般的吻，待到黑发男子发出呜咽声金发男子才将他松开，重获空气的黑猫张口汲取着氧气。

待到神智稍稍恢复，黑发男子说道，“你这个满脑子只有淫欲的疯子！”他尽力稍稍隔开了两人之间的距离。

可金发男子却霸道地加大了在他腰上双手的力道，让两人的下身完完全全贴至一起，Thor出声道，“淫欲？真性为恋爱，是你，只有你。”，同时两人逐渐硬挺的部位紧紧贴在一起。

明明眼前的人罪孽深重，主啊，为什么？

淫欲 戒之在色 于火焰罚之

就因为他说爱我，你就赦免了他？

 

脑中的思绪化作蝴蝶纷纷起舞——

爱情待在高山之巅，在理智的谷地之上。

爱情是生活的升华人生的绝顶，它难得出现。

 

那么，难怪这样东西会让人——

宁愿是燃烧过后的灰烬，也不愿做匍匐地上的灰尘。

宁愿星火在耀目的火光中燃尽，也不愿任其干腐窒息。

宁愿做一闪而过的流星，每一个原子都壮丽的发光，也不愿做永恒沉睡的行星。

 

耳边再度压上了熟悉的唇，原始而又古老的欲望在跳跃，撕扯着洛基所认世俗的链条，从曾孤寂一人的映像里，唤醒了野性的曲调。

 

黑发男子一手环住金发男子颈部，带上了3964的门，嘀啦——门关上了。

 

 

PS.快要写完一章的时候，我的网易私人FM给我推了一首<Bad Romance>-Lady Gaga，听着歌码文的我竟意外发现歌词内容完全吻合这一章。天啊！我放出一段你们在看完这一章后随意感受一下。

Want your bad romance 垂涎于你的邪恶传奇

I want your disease 垂涎于你的病态

I want your everything 垂涎于你的所有

As long as it’s free 我想要你所有的东西

I want your love 垂涎于你的爱恋

The touch of your hand 想要你的触碰

You know that I want you 你知道我想要你做什么

And you know that I need you 你知道我需要你

I want you bad ,your bad romance 我垂涎于你的邪恶传奇

I want your love and 我垂涎于你的爱恋

I want you revenge 也想要你向我复仇

You and me could write a bad romance 你和我可以共写一段邪恶传奇

Caught in a bad romance 囚禁于邪恶传奇里

I want your horror 垂涎于你的恐惧

I want your design 垂涎于你心里的秘密

‘Cause you’re a criminal 因为你是个罪犯

As long as your mine 只要你还属于我

I want your love 我垂涎于你的爱恋

I want your psycho 我想要你精神错乱

Want you in my room 想要你在我视线内

When your baby is sick 宝贝 你真变态

You and me could write a bad romance 你和我可以共写一段邪恶传奇

Caught in a bad romance 囚禁于邪恶传奇里

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 10

 

当野性的曲调被唤醒，没有必要去追究是谁撩拨起的，黑发男子急切地追逐对方的唇，金发男子则专心在解开对方的西装上，在紧致的包裹下潜伏着世上最美艳的食物等待他品尝。

两人一路吻落下了一路的衣服，两人互不示弱，他没有了束缚，他却更加的放纵，一切都不需要说。

 

当Loki脊背撞上冰凉的窗户，背后就是高楼，背后就是阳台，可Thor却不打算放过他，他推开阳台的门，两人在阳台上热切地交吻，待到腹下完全硬挺，或许是阳台的风冰冷的拍打在赤裸的上身，让黑发男子睁开了意乱情迷的眼重新审视自己的境地。

“疯子，这是阳台！”他拉起对方的手想要回到房内。

Thor却把对方拉回原位，让Loki能够清楚看清城景，自己则从背后抱住他，恶意的蹂躏他胸前的双粒，满意地看它颤巍巍地在风中挺立，“没有人会看的。”

“不，不要——”一想到有人会目睹这一切，羞耻暂时占据了Loki的大脑全部，他在Thor怀中挣动，可前端却渗出了液体染湿了内裤。

 

真是傻，能看到此处的房间给自己预定了，左右因为建筑的设计无法看到阳台，却让他更想欺负他可爱的爱人。

金发男子隔着一层束缚色情地抚弄黑发男子的前端，对方变了调的声音就是最好的证据，他因为羞耻感却更加兴奋，金发男子忍不住般扯下那一层束缚，让它无助的挂在它主人的腿间，露出了娇滴滴的小穴。

沾了些对方前端渗出的汁液，Thor伸入指尖探索着Loki不再神秘的甬道，他驾轻就熟的来到一处，不停地刺激着，黑发男子的腿难耐的并拢，绷直了腰，逃避却又难耐的往他的指尖凑了凑，宛如一条蛇死死缠住金发男子。

不管多少次，仍然还是这么诱人，他终究是无法忍耐，释放自己的巨物，扶着它一入到底。

“啊啊——啊，别一下就——”不知什么时候起，黑发男子已经抓紧阳台边缘，积极地向身后的人送上自己的身躯。

Thor笑笑出声，还在说着违心的话，真是——妖精。

 

金发男子猛地抓住丰润的双瓣一下彻底到底，利刃狠狠的开括着熟悉的疆土，可怜了身下的黑发男子，呻吟声变了调，嘴边来不及咽下的银液淌着，双眼失焦，室外的风不留情的拍打在赤裸在外的肌肤，却逐渐没有心思顾及。

 

如果此时有人能够看见这里，便能看见，金发男子甚至没有褪去一件衣服，仅仅拉下裤子便在黑发男子身上横冲直撞，然而黑发男子的上身早已不着一物，下身任由西裤停在膝盖，耳朵不知是因为冷还是因为情欲而通红，双唇不停的发出声调不一的音符，随着金发男子的动作一高一低，同时混杂了金发男子的喘息声。

待到双方节奏一起加速，曲调正式走向高潮部分，两幅身躯紧紧相撞在一起，金发男子深深的浇灌着黑发男子的肠壁，黑发男子则仅仅因为后穴的快感，前端还未碰触的情况下泄的一塌糊涂。

 

刚刚高潮的Loki双腿无力，失神地趴在阳台上喘气，Thor待快感稍稍褪去便抽出埋在体内的巨物，拦腰抱起Loki，“It's not over yet.”，朝着室内走去。

Loki举起了自己的手，环上Thor的脖子，在怀里的姿势更舒适了些，纵使现在自己的样子十分的不堪，那有什么关系呢？

他想了想，甚至一个短暂的瞬间也拥有丰腴的过去，他与Thor的瞬间，就是这么拼接起来的。Thor就像一只银质的烛台，在黑暗空间发出晦暗的光，但如果要全然解释清楚，却找不出最合适的比喻。在那些天，夜里你耳朵听到的声音，几乎能用不止一种方式去解释。事实上，不止在半夜，不只是你的耳朵，就连眼睛在光天化日下所见，也几乎能用不同的方式加以解释。

现在的时间和过去的时间，可能都体现在将来的时间里，而将来的时间却包含在过去的时间中。可他却逐渐理解了来自金发男子向他传递的”特殊符号”的意思，或许这就是他选择的解释方式，唯一给自己开脱的方式，他也不自觉的爱上了面前的人。

当脊背触上柔软的床垫，黑发男子笑了笑，“No handcuffs.”，拉住金发男子的领口吻了上去，就像他说的——It’s not over yet.

 

 

//

 

桌面上的电脑，未关闭的界面。

 

编辑完成的辞职信，放在了窗口的后面，前一个窗口仍在编辑状态的备忘录：

 

他想，是永远无法逃脱了。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

小番外

 

“嘶——我觉得你现在可是越来越疯狂了，my love。”

“是你越来越疯狂了。”

黑发男子俯身在金发男子身下，努力的吞吐着什么。

他们开始在一起生活，洛基仍然是之前的他，只不过在索尔的提议下，他加入了索尔新组建的公司，虽然还是原来的工作，但他得心应手，只不过在每次午休的时候，总有些小麻烦。

大部分午休他们只是在一起吃吃饭，或者是在索尔的休息室亲昵好一阵子，刚开始的忙碌也仅限于他们做亲吻以及拥抱。逐渐的，公司走上了正轨，午休时间慢慢变得就不一样了，今天他们还是同往常一样，亲吻拥抱，可不知为何在洛基感觉到臀部上的手在不停搓弄时，大腿突然抵上了对方的硬挺，洛基准备挣脱却敌不过索尔头落在他肩上可怜兮兮的眼神，乖乖地将唇献给对方的火热。

几次深喉索尔却不为所动，巨大的火热仍然硬挺着。

洛基只好撤出嘴休息一下，转而用手包裹抚慰着它。

 

“太久没做了，积了太多。”索尔拉起洛基与之面对面。

“就4天，还不到。”

“那还不多吗？”

索尔的手不安分地又抚上了洛基的臀，不用多说，洛基其实知道他的意思。

罢了，黑发男子看了看手表。

“我2点还有会议，你只有40分钟。”

 

金发男子不由分说地便动作起来，将黑发男子压回墙上，扒下洛基的裤子，硬生生的挺进甬道，他们都喜欢有点儿粗暴性爱。

 


End file.
